


Angel All Tied Up

by WorldOfDemons



Series: Learning Lessons [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 5 of Learning Lessons </p>
<p>Castiel approaches you with some creative thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel All Tied Up

Even with your back turned, you could feel Cas enter the kitchen. The air around you moved with his wings and an electricity filled the room that you associated with the angel. You didn’t even bother glancing over your shoulder or looking up from the sandwich you were making.

“What can I do for you, Cas?” You asked. When he didn’t answer, you turned and jumped onto the counter. His face was twisted in confusion. You took a bite of your sandwich and waiting for him to talk. He was struggling to find words, but you always found it best to just let him work through his lack of knowledge of humanity and figure out what he meant after he got going.

“I’ve been having thoughts, Y/N.” Thoughts, okay – not an emergency.

“What kind of thoughts, Cas?” He took a deep breath before continuing.

“Dean gave me more some more… videos to watch.” You took another bite of your sandwich.

“And by videos, you mean porn.” His eyes fell to the floor and you took that as a yes.

“It’s fine to talk about it, Cas. That’s what friends are for.” You said. He nodded and relaxed slightly. However, he didn’t take his eyes off the kitchen floor or look back at you.

“I watched one video.” He mumbled barely loud enough for you to hear.

“In the video,” He paused for breath. “One participant was… restrained.” Realization dawned on you.

“Cas,” you said slowly. “Do you want to Dom me?” His head rose and his eyes snapped up to yours. Almost imperceptibly, he shook his head. The proverbial light bulb lit above your head.

“You want me to Dom you?” His eyes fell again. You twisted and dropped your sandwich on the counter behind you.  

“Castiel.” You stepped closer to him.You slipped into a Dom role quickly.

“Look at me.” His eyes flicked up to you, full of concern and confusion.

“Do you want me to Dom you?” You asked firmly. He nodded again and you smiled.  

“I can work with that.”

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later, you were sitting with the angel on your bed. You were sitting cross-legged against the headboard while he alternated between anxious pacing and sitting at the foot of the bed. You had gone over extensively exactly what was going on the video and the technicalities behind it. Cas had settled on a safe word (“Licorice.” He said after you had mentioned needing a safe word. “Dean made me try some when I was human. Sam was right. It tasted like dirt. It was so disgusting that if I feel like if I think about it again, I’ll want to stop.”) And agreed you’d use the color system for checking in – green for go, yellow for slow down, and red for stop.

“And you’re really sure you want to do this?” Cas nodded and sat down at the foot of the bed.

“I do.” You smiled gently at his sincerity.

“Okay then. Clothes off.” You said simply. Cas stood back up and shrugged off his trench coat and laid it across a chair. He made quick work of his other jacket, tie and dress shirt before working off his slacks.

“Keep the boxers on.” You ordered. He kicked off his shoes and socks and stood before you. Your eyes drifted over the hard lines of Cas’ body before climbing off the bed. You jerked your head back towards the bed for Cas to take your place.

“On your back and grab the headboard.” You said as you moved to your dresser.

“I know I have somewhere…” You muttered as you dug around in the drawers.

“Ah ha.” You turned back to Cas holding two scarves.

“Now I know you’ll be able to escape these easily, angel powers and all,” You climbed onto the bed and straddled his chest. “But it’s more to remind you.” You quickly tied the scarves around his wrists and to the headboard.

“How’s that?” He tugged gently and nodded.

“I’m good.”

“Well, if you’re really sure. I don’t want to hear another word from you unless you need to use a safe word. In fact, color?” His head fell deep into the pillow.

“Green.” He said. You ran your hands across his chest. You could feel how solid he really was – everything that was hidden under his many layers. His eyes watched you as your hands explored his body. You slowly pushed yourself down further until you were sitting just under the bulge in his boxers across his upper legs. You leaned forward and ran a finger down his chest, gently over his navel, and slipped under the waistband.

“You want these off?” You watched with satisfaction as he struggled not to speak. You felt his hips jerk slightly underneath you.

“I think it’s fairly safe to assume that’s a yes.” You smirked as you hooked his boxers with your fingers and pulled down swiftly. His thick member sprung free and bounced against his stomach. You wrapped your small hand around his cock and started pumping it gently. You watched his eyes shut and his mouth fall open as you collected the precum from the tip and continued your motions. Just before he could get close, you stopped. You clambered off of him and crossed the room. You picked his tie up off the floor and climbed back onto him.

“This should make things more fun.” You said as you tied it over his eyes.

“Color?” You asked tentatively. You had discussed the idea of blindfolds, but you still weren’t sure about how he’d react.

“Green.” He said breathlessly.

“Thank you.” You responded before moving back down between his legs. You gently wrapped your hand around his cock before taking him in your mouth. His hips jerked up as you slid him further into your mouth. You watched him fight moans as you started sucking hard. You watched with satisfaction as Cas fought the urge to tug at the bonds. You worked his cock until he was just on the edge of coming before pulling off with a gentle pop. You crawled back up his body, your knees on either side of his chest. You leaned in close and pressed a light kiss to his lips. His mouth fell open and you felt him gasp at the contact.

“Is this what you wanted?” You felt him nod minutely.

“What else do you want? You can talk.” Cas gasped

“Want to be in you, Y/N. Want to see you.” He moaned. You reached up and tugged the tie off of his eyes. He blinked quickly at the sudden light and you sat up still perched on his chest.

“Better?” He nodded before his face fell in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” You saw different emotions flick across his face.

“Why are you still wearing clothes?” You laughed lightly and pressed your hands onto his chest.

“That is a very, very good question, Cas.” You said. You sat back and grabbed the hem of your t-shirt. You made quick work of pulling it off and unhooking your bra before tossing them across the room. Cas’ eyes roamed your bare chest as you shifted around trying to pull your shorts off.

“Problems?” He muttered. You playfully glared at him and slapped his chest lightly.

“I don’t really think you’re in a position to be a smart-ass.” You quipped. You climbed off the bed where you were able to pull your shorts and panties off leaving you just as naked as your tied up angel. You pulled open your nightstand drawer and pulled out a condom before taking your place on Cas again. Cas unconsciously tugged at the scarves holding his hands. Your hands slid up his arms and settled over his hands, your face hovering above his.

“You good?” He nodded and offered a tiny smile.

“I didn’t realize how hard it was going to be not to touch you.” You smiled back at him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. His mouth fell open as he tried to deepen the kiss, but you pulled away quickly.

“What was it you wanted again?” You teased as you gently pushed your body back and planted your hands on his chest.

“Oh right,” You said. You carefully opened the condom wrapper and rolled it down his length before you pushed yourself up and hovered, the tip of his cock pushing just inside of you.

“This is what you wanted.” You smirked as you slowly began to sink down on him inch by inch.

“Shit, Cas.” You moaned as he filled you completely. Finally, you were complete seated on him and you stilled for a moment, relishing the feeling of him. You glanced up at Cas. His eyes were screwed shut, he was biting his bottom lip hard, and his hands were clenched.

“Just relax,” you gasped. “Cas, look at me.” His eyes snapped open, an almost primitive gleam in his bright blue eyes.

“Color?” You breathed. Cas struggled with words.

“Green, I’m good.” He said roughly. Slowly you pushed yourself up before dropping down on his cock again.

“Fuck,” Cas swore gently as you moved on his cock, slowly at first then picking up speed. You heard the headboard creak as he struggled against his ties, but didn’t break them.

“God, Cas, you’re so good.” You groaned as you moved and he hit you perfectly.

 “Don’t stop. Please.” Cas’ chest rumbled as he moaned.

 “Oh, I don’t plan on it, angel.” The two of you descended into mindless moans as you rode him hard. Each other’s names and swears filled the room as you both came closer to orgasms.

"Come with me, Cas.” You moaned. He nodded quickly and you reached down to put pressure on your clit pushing yourself just to the edge.

“Ready?” You asked breathlessly. Cas nodded fervently.

“Alright, come with me. Now.” You pushed yourself over the edge and with a cry Cas came along with you. You pulled yourself off of his softening cock and collapsed on his chest. His chest rose and fell swiftly as he tried to catch his breath with you. You pulled yourself up and pulled at the knots holding his arms up. They fell down and wrapped themselves around your waist pulling you close. With a snap, he cleaned both of your bodies and clothed you both in pajamas – you in a soft t-shirt and shorts and him in a pair of cotton sleep pants.

“Good?” You asked sleepily. Cas hummed in approval.

“Do you – do you think we could try the other way around next time?” He asked shyly. You lazily ran your fingers over his still bare chest.

“I think we can arrange that.” You mumbled as you drifted to sleep.


End file.
